From this day on
by ilu'ness
Summary: Even the night was quiet- only the sound of two children, a sister and a brother, mourning their lost mother- their lost lives. Only that was heard... /Sokka and Katara/


Edit: Did a little update. I enjoyed writing this:) Takes place in the Western Air Temple. You're more that welcome to R&R.

* * *

**_From this day on..._**

She got too carried away about this- it seemed to be nothing really, compared to the rest they've been through... which is, as you know, too much really for people in _such_ a young age to deal with.

_"No Katara, I'm fine- See? it was just an accident! Such things happen in trainings, you know that!" this is what Aang had said, but this time? -He hadn't convinced her enough..._

**Later...**

She had gone to Sokka about this. Suspicion and anger written all over her face. It certainly seemed better to stay away from her- and everyone did. However Sokka wasn't- or still isn't that lucky as we know. For a warrior he got _too _easily trapped when Katara had stormed towards him- in that creepy and certainly _too_ dangerous way of hers.

He knew the topic. Luckily Aang and Zuko had warned him about this, but no-one else but him could know what had happened... It was best to keep this from the new ones.

Why didn't she get it- why the hell would he have to tell her- explain her this all-and-all over again? It was _too _frightening to be around her when she's like this. He had cursed the others many times for leaving him _again _alone to deal with this- with her, _his _sister. But he couldn't blame them- he _would_ do the same thing, even if as a price he would get _tons _of delicious meat...

So there they were- he with his back against the wall, and she- standing before him, looking like a higher being deciding the lower ones life-path. It seemed as if he wanted to push the wall away so he could escape her, but both of them knew he was trapped. She had her fists together, body looking rather stiff from all the anger radiating from her, and eyes that pierced him through- in a not too comfortable matter.

After a while it dawned to him- she was his sister, although it _was _a little hard to remind himself that these days, she still was his little sister, she always would be. The least he could do was to listen her out. So he drew in a deep breath, calming himself. He could only wish she would do the same thing.

"Sokka, I _don't _want him in here any longer- it's not safe." She stated. How many times had he heard this from her...

"Katara, I've told you- he doesn't mean us any harm-" Her anger was only growing... as usual,

" I _know _he wants to hurt him- to take Aang away from _us_. We can't let him." Her eyes narrowed,

"- Sokka, you _need _to throw him out of here!" She said, raising her voice.

" There isn't even any proof of what you're saying, would you just stop this already-"

" Not any proof? Are you blind, or what? He has already won his trust, but every time I see cuts and blood on him, after their so- called training. Then Aang says it was an accident, completely ignoring me on the matter afterwards. But it's so obvious! Zuko will do anything- "

"You know that fire is a dangerous element, but Aang is the Avatar. He has to learn this Katara!" He reasoned, thou it was only aggravating her more.

" But not from someone who would end his life whenever he sees the opportunity! He has been hunting him forever! One doesn't just turn good like that- it happened in the cave, remember?" She paused, looking at the ground.

"Wait and strike... that's how he is... the whole fire-nation..." Her face was overwhelmed with emotion, head full of memories... A pained smile found itself on her lips. "And I was so naive... " The smile disappeared. " It was my fault..."

"Katara?" Sokka was clearly confused... who was she talking about? But she didn't make any notion of listening. That was expected.

"Plus I saw it today-" She raised her head, more than ready to continue.

"-Aang only being allowed to use fire-bending and then Zuko violently pushing him on the floor. If I haven't been there in time he would have ended his life!" So that's what she thinks... it was better to take this step by step.

"What? You're looking them practise now? Didn't Aang make it clear enough that he didn't want you in their training?"

"If I wouldn't have been watching them- Aang would be DEAD! He would have finished him by surprise-" Her brother's face looked more than unconvinced.

"I'm telling you the TRUTH Sokka!" Only silence followed. _Silence _in which Sokka thought of the best ways of reaching her- his little sister _was_ really off today...she seemed to be holding so much inside... so much anger and hurt...

"What about Aang, Katara?" She hastily turned her back towards him. "He believes Zuko... he really does believe in the good in him-" Her back still facing him, she made a movement with her hands toward her face. It was so quick Sokka almost missed it... What was going on with her?

"Katara- if you dodn't trust Zuko, then why not Aang? Why-" She quickly turned towards him, her eyes red, face twisted in anger-

"Don't for a second say I don't trust Aang!" She shouted,

"Don't you even dare to think that! Because of his will I accepted Zuko in the first palce! Because of HIM Sokka! But the fire nation can NOT be trusted- NO ONE from the fire nation can be trusted!" Although she seemed to be holding so much inside, Katara somehow managed to calm herself a little.

"... And I already told you what happened today- you have all the proof you need to throw Zuko out- Aang can't face the both of us..." Her eyes went downcast again.

" It's all for his own good... I have to protect him... " Suddenly she raised her pained blue eyes back to his, startling him-

"And so do YOU! Or don't you care?" A mocking sound escaped her throat,

" I wouldn't be surprised... when our mother... and now Aang... YOU DON'T CARE!" She screamed into his face. Sokka was in disbelief... Their mother? How could she think that... Why did this argument lead up to _that_...

" Katara!... OF COURSE I CARED!... " She had really hurt him... but it seemed to Sokka as if she didn't care either way.

"But RIGHT NOW you're just being paranoid- Zuko IS on our side, today Aang just FELL during their practise and Zuko tried to HELP him up!" She shook her head. Her face of anger didn't change. He's had enough,

"And then Katara? What happened then, huh? Could you tell me- because I would certainly like to hear another one of your "versions"!" He said, anger in his voice growing. But only confusion was added to her face.

"What? What are you implying? I did what I had to do!"

"You DID NOT have to _bloodbend _him! Thank God that Aang stopped you in time! I don't know WHAT he did, but he made it in time! Katara WHY can't you see what you're doing? Ah, FORGET that- what the _hell_ are you even thinking?"

" What are YOU thinking? You are doubting my words- believing that fire nation RAT rather than you _OWN _sister? I know what I saw! Can't you see that he's already ripping us apart? Me, you and Aang? Can't you see? Are you _THAT_ stupid?"

" NO Katara, It's YOU who is ripping us apart! The last week you have always been so mean and so cold-hearted, that you can't blame us for not wanting you around! You CAN NOT blame US for what's happening! You know what- you are acting MORE worse than he has _EVER _been!"

At that both of their faces fell and went pale. Neither of them believed what they had heard. It seemed to be impossible...

" Katara, I..." but there was no follow- up. He was still in pure shock, but she got over that by now, she was _crying_.

" No Katara- please don't... I didn't mean that! It just came out- I-I-" but she just started crying more and more.

His sister could make the scariest faces and sometimes act like a being from hell, but so was the deal with other emotions too. When she laughed it was like music to every body's ears, forcing them smile too. When she was angry, almost as angry as you can ever get- well I don't think I have to explain that one for you anymore...

But when she was sad- sad with her whole being, it was what ripped your insides out. Her sobs and cryes put you into tears too. It made you want to do anything- anything at all to comfort her, to make that horrible, heart-breaking sound stop. _Anything _to put her smile again- to bring her away from that _horrible_ place of sadness...

So as he was in tears too, he put a hand onto her shoulder, trying to pull her into a hug. But she just moved away- she ran away from him, face in her palms, heartbreaking sobs echoing through the halls.

This was something new for Sokka... Katara, his little but oh-how strong sister was acting like the most wounded person _ever_. Her anger was _mostly _explained...but she definitely went out of line... But THIS? He didn't remember her crying like this before... breaking down like this...

Wait... that's a lie- a big one... She was like this a little when Aang had been in that coma-like state and definitely when their mother... had... been... killed...

He really was stupid... all this time he didn't understand...he told such horrible things to her- comparing her to someone from the fire nation when she's in _such _a state...only because of her overprotcectivness for those she... and the reason for this horrible behaviour was right under his nose...Yes, Sokka knew now... he remembered... the 6 years of their mother's death... her murdering...had now turned into 7 years...

Seven years ago... On this very same day.

He knew what he had to do- he would be a good brother- no a great brother- no, no why be so modest? He would become the _greatest_ brother from this day on- only to make up the pain he caused only moments before.

So Sokka had run- as fast as his legs could, to find Katara. This was a moment where the two siblings just _had_ to be there for the other- it could not be any another way...

He found her by the lake- the full moon shining greatly, creating a mystifying effect as she was crying her soul out into the night.

Then she stood up, heart-breaking sobs still escaping her and turned to him.

" H-HOW COULD YOU _FORGET? **HOW **Sokka?-_

She landed on her knees. Shaking. Chocking out the words _why_ and _how_ over and over again between her cries.

Quietly he went next to her, and quietly he wrapped his arms around her. Even the night was quiet- only the sound of two children- a sister and a brother- mourning their lost mother- their lost lives.

Only that was heard...

I will not get further into that night- it was just made for the two of them. But what I can say is that they talked- a lot. No more shouting... only meaningful whispers were shared...

The names Aang, dad, Toph, Suki and even Zuko found their rightful place. Of course Aang was a big topic- but after that night _everything_ made sense. Well, more or less...

In the following days Katara had found her happy self back- everyone were glad for the change, even Zuko. She was still hostile towards him, but at least she didn't attack him. Actually, as the days passed by there seemed to form some kind of friendship- but you had to strain your umm... actually all of your senses to see that change, so it was hard to notice. Aang did however- after all, he and Katara still had that deep and wonderful connection. Although the real measures of it from her side were _still_ lost to him.

So- everyone's friendship only blossomed from that day on, until becoming one of the most beautiful sights _anyone_ had _ever_ seen.

After that night Katara and Sokka knew that their mother would always be with them, warm their hearts and send them courage for the upcoming battles- in life _and_ on the battlefield.

She would look up for the two siblings- her children, who have been through so much... which is, as you know, too much really for people in _such_ a young age to deal with. But they could- they would _always_ have each-other for strength... and their unusual improvised family- their_ more_ than one life-time friends...

_**The End.**_


End file.
